


i won't mind (i know you'll never be mine)

by hardcandys



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandys/pseuds/hardcandys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Steve that in a year he’d be best friends with Natasha, he’d have thought they were mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't mind (i know you'll never be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to 'i won't mind' (remix) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOjK3iHwcvs] and cry w/ me as you read this

_'Cause we are who we are when no one’s watching_

_And right from the start, you know I got you._

 

“Long day?”

“Just rub my feet, Rogers.”

“Say please.”

The glare she shot him would’ve made anyone else cower away in fear, but he merely chuckled and began massaging gentle circles in the soles of her feet.

She tilted her head back, relaxing into his touch and feeling her muscles begin to loosen as he worked. Her vivid red hair curtained her face and sprawled over the couch pillow like flames. She watched him as he worked; pink lips slightly parted, blue eyes focused on the task at hand, thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I can feel you watching me."

She wasn't fazed at being caught, simply smiling and pulling away from his body.

"I'm gonna go shower. Movie after?"

"I'll order some dinner."

She hesitated, not wanting to ask the words pressing against her lips, threatening to spill out. Because if they did, she wouldn't be able to take them back. He met her gaze with a soft smile.

"I'll be here when you're done."

 

* * *

 

  
_Don't look around 'cause love is blind, and darling right now, I can see you._

_I'm feeling proud so without a doubt, I can feel you._

 

He was proud of her, but not because of her accomplishments as a spy. Not because the Black Widow was an incredible legacy, impossible to live up to.

He was proud of how far she had come as a woman.

Nothing about Natasha Romanoff was ordinary. He’d discovered how extraordinary she was during the Battle of New York, when he’d given her a boost off his shield.  They'd been paired up after that, and it had taken a while for them to warm up to each other.

If someone had told Steve that in a year he’d be best friends with Natasha, he’d have thought they were mental. Now, Clint still told him how amazed he was at how quickly Natasha had taken to him. 

They had a connection; both lost souls in a relatively new world.  

"You keep zoning out on me, Rogers. Watch the damn movie, you're missing all the good parts!"

He chuckled, draping his arm across her legs, pulling his attention back to the movie.

 

* * *

 

_‘Cause we are who we are when no one’s watching_

_And right from the start, you know I got you._

"Nat, it's me. It's Steve, shhh," He spoke in a firm voice, holding her wrists in his hands as she thrashed around. 

" _Natasha_ , it's Steve!" 

She gasped, finally opening her eyes, breathing heavily as her body relaxed. He loosed his grip on her, keeping her in his grasp incase she slipped again. She pulled away from him, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her body shook with jerky sobs. He sighed wearily, climbing into the bed and pulling her into his embrace. She curled into him, sniffing softly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head against his chest. He lightly kissed the top of her head, attempting to settle her back in the bed. She clung onto his shirt tightly. 

"Wait...stay? Please?" 

He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips.

"Always."

 

_I won't mind, even though I know, you'll never be mine._

_I won't mind, even though I know, you'll never be mine._

 

* * *

 

He awoke to a body pressed against him and a tangle of limbs intertwined with his own. She lay on her stomach facing him, one arm draped across his chest, the other raised above her head. 

She looked so beautiful in the morning light, long eyelashes and pink cheeks. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing slow and steady. He admired for a few moments before carefully slipping out from under her.

She woke up to an empty bed, the side on which he slept already cold. She got out of bed and changed into one of his shirts, that fell to her knees. Padding into the kitchen, she found him at the stove flipping pancakes and whistling softly.

"Fuck!" 

One of the pancakes slid off the griddle and onto the floor. 

"Watch your mouth, Cap." She teased.

He turned around, cheeks red and his jaw dropped. She raised one eyebrow questioningly and he closed his mouth, looking at her sheepishly. 

"I-is that my shirt?" He stammered.

She smirked. "Is there a problem?" 

He shook his head, turning back to the stove, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Not at all."

 

* * *

 

_We messed around until we found the one thing we said we could never ever live without_

_I'm not allowed to talk about it, but I gotta tell you..._

"The one thing you can't live without."

He hesitated.  _You._

"My notebook," He said with a quirky grin. "So I can continue to write down all the things I need to catch up on."

She smiled. "You're an idiot." 

"How about you?"

She thought for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. He loved moments like this. Just the two of them, hanging out and messing around.

They were currently nestled up in Steve's apartment, Natasha stretched out on his couch, Steve opposite her in an armchair. He studied her, admiring her beauty and peacefulness. Even though he knew he couldn't say anything, he loved that he could make her feel so calm and relaxed.

"Clint." She said after a long moment.

He flashed a smile, trying to conceal his hurt. Its not like he was surprised; Clint was her oldest friend, her rescuer. 

She frowned. "Steve,"

"So what is Genesis? Sounds like a disease."

 

* * *

 

_‘Cause we are who we are when no one’s watching_

_And right from the start, you know I got you._

He was watching her, eyes too full of emotion. She hated that look. She hated being examined by him. She hated feeling weak. But she didn't hate him. Couldn't. He saw the good in her, had seen it from the first day they had met. He believed in her, the first to person to believe in her after Clint. He was so good. Too good.

She couldn't be what he wanted. What he needed. What he deserved. She wanted to be, so badly. But she was the Black Widow. She had red in her ledger. She had killed innocent people. She was a monster. And he...he was Captain America. A hero.

"Steve," She began, "I can't do this to you. You deserve so much more."

She watched his face change from apprehension to frustration. His eyes darkened and he clenched his jaw.

"Y'know, ever since the transformation, everyone's been telling me what's best for me." He spoke in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. "What I should do. How I should do it. But no one really knows what's best for me. I do. I know what I want. And I don't want anyone else, Nat." He looked her in her eyes. 

"I want you Natasha. All of you. And maybe you don't think you're good enough for me, but I don't care. I want you as you are." 

She felt tears prick at her eyes, but blinked them away. She drew in a shaky breath.

"I can't be who you want me to be." She whispered.

He slowly took her hand.

"I just want you to be mine."

 

* * *

 

_I won't mind, even though I know, you'll never be mine._

_I won't mind, even though I know, you'll never be mine._

 

He watched as she made her way down the aisle towards him, Clint on her arm. She was breathtaking; an angel in a flowing white dress. Her curled crimson hair shone in the light and her emerald eyes sparkled. She beamed at him as she drew nearer. 

He could hardly breathe, couldn't take his eyes off the goddess in front of him. She smelled of flowers and sunshine, peppermint and eternity. The grin on his face couldn't get any bigger. A hundred different memories swarmed through his mind, drawing his attention from the ceremony. 

Their first date, the first time they made love, his proposal. His heart swelled with love and emotion for the woman that had captured it. She looked at him, love in her eyes, smirk playing on her lips and could practically feel the emotion radiating off of him.

And she knew she had made the right choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REALLY PROUD OF THIS OK!!!!!  
> it took me like 2 weeks to write this, i kid you not. i kept going back to edit it and stuff. lemme know if you liked it!!!!


End file.
